Warm No More
by Armageddon Angel
Summary: Following the chain of events that lead to the deaths of Uranus and Neptune in Stars. Written in figurative Language. Prequel to Angel Fallen from Grace


Warm No More

Summary: A look at the final moments of Uranus and Neptune in Stars, written in figurative language.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not, yeah you know the drill.

Sky, Sea, Time, and Silence

Four women prepare themselves for battle. The Golden Woman has most of the universe in her hands and they knew that between the four of them, one of them had to survive to protect their Angel. They left first because they knew that if their princess had her way, she would not allow harm to come to her. They learned that lesson with the Sovereign of Silence and the Queen of the Dark Moon. The Golden Woman had to be destroyed.

As they neared the influx of power, Time had a vision. Her powers dealt with possibilities. She could see into the many futures and one of those visions would come true. Time said that one of those visions was that the Golden Woman would allow the four of them a chance to live if they betray their Angel. Sky, Sea and Silence gasped. Surely she wasn't serious. However, the grim visage of Time told them all they needed.

They could never submit to the Golden Woman truly. What they needed was a ruse. Someone would have to gain the trust of that evil Golden Woman and steal her Shine. If they could obtain her Soul…. But who would be suitable for the task? Who would be able to trick that Woman so well that she would not expect a sneak attack? Who could be so callous that they would even be able to trick their Angel into believing that she was betrayed?

The task fell on Sky and Sea. Two deceivers would be better than one.

There was a barrier around the Sanctuary of the Golden Woman. Time, with whom, the powers of Space itself fall to her command, opened a portal between them and the Woman's Sanctuary. Sky took the hand of Sea. It was warm. In fact, her whole body was always warm. No matter what, whether it was protecting their Angel or the two were joined, she was always warm.

The four women make their way into the Sanctuary of the Golden Woman. In one of the rooms, multiple flashing boxes depict their Angel and her Guardians standing between the Stars of the heavens and the Golden Woman. As the Golden Woman rose, like a great destroyer, she summoned a Beast to steal the Souls of the Angel and the Stars of the heavens.

But it was not to be. The Angel's Guardians interposed themselves. As their cries reached the heavens, the Souls of the Guardians revealed themselves. What a beautiful Shine. Under any other circumstances, it would be admired and praised for its beauty. But this was different. It was macabre. To admire the beauty of those Souls was a mortal sin because that beauty came at the price of death.

Without a Soul, how could the Guardians exist? None cannot exist without a Soul and the Angel's Guardians were no exception. They disappeared into the ether and nothing was left except memories.

The four women look at this and tears threaten to fall. They were friends with the Angel's Guardians. Why is it that they fell?

They make their way further in the Sanctuary. It is a deserted building where there was once light.

They felt a presence coming and a warm light envelop them. It was their Angel and the Stars of the heavens carrying with them a little child.

Sky and Sea prepared themselves for their turns in battle. As always, Sky ran next to Sea to feel the radiating warmth coming from her.

Right before them was the Golden Woman, looking like a lioness ready to pounce. She was prepared to take their Souls.

Sea called upon her patron for power. However, even the mighty power of the ocean was no match for the Golden Woman. Sky tried her power against that evil Woman. The mighty power of Wind was nothing against the Golden Woman. The Woman prepared to summon the Beast that destroyed their comrades. The Beast emerged from the Golden Woman and prepares to take their Souls. However, Sky and Sea were encapsulated within silence. Time and Silence came to their rescue. Now they were ready to put their plan into action.

The Golden Woman played into their hands and told them to betray their Angel. Sky and Sea, seeing their opening, feigned allegiance to the Devil. Once their own Souls were taken, they were given the power to summon the Beast. After making one last effort to feel the warmth of Time and Silence, Sky and Sea summoned the Beast and stole the Souls of their comrades. The light that followed was morbidly beautiful, but once again, it came at the price of death.

It was then that the Angel came with the Stars of the heavens, seeing fading Time and Silence. How strange that her warmth would radiate and fill their bodies with feeling. The next move would be the hardest.

The Golden Woman ordered Sky and Sea to attack. Without hesitation, Sky summoned her newfound strength to smite her Angel and Princess. The Star who loved their Angel stood in front of her and defended her using her own exhausted power. But it wasn't enough. The Star was overwhelmed

The Angel blacked out after the attack. She couldn't believe that two of her beloved Guardians betrayed her. Why? What did she do wrong or how did she slight them so that they may turn to the dark side?

When she came to, the Angel saw Sky. She did not have a look of warmth on her face. She looked emotionless. The Angel tried to approach her, but without flinching, Sky slapped her and the Angel fell. She started to cry. What had she done wrong for her to slap her?

The Stars of the heavens came to her defense. However, even their combined efforts weren't enough to stop Sky and Sea. The Star that loved her tried to stop Sky but succeeded only in slowing her down.

The powers of the oceans and the winds came upon the Angel and the Stars. It was almost time. As much as they wanted their plan to work, it pained them that it made their Angel and Princess distrustful of them. If there was some way to tell her that it was all for her that they were doing this….

The Golden Woman appeared like a Devil. She commanded her new soldiers to take the Souls of the Angel and the Stars of the heavens.

Here it was, their opening. Sky and Sea raised their hands to summon the Beast, all the while, keeping close so that they could feel each other's warmth.

As the Beast came out of their Summoning, Sky and Sea turned to the Golden Woman and released the Beast upon her. Surprised, she was not prepared for the powerful blast that came as she screamed in pain. However, no Soul came out.

How could that be? All of their kind had a Soul but she did not. If that was so, how could she exist?

After recovering her wits, the Golden Woman laughed. It was all in vain, Sky and Sea realized too late, the deception, the killing, but most importantly, the betrayal. If people like Dante wrote the truth about the Inferno, then the final circle of Hell awaited them. Forever would they be enclosed in ice, unable to move and stuck in most painful positions. The worst part would be neither would be able to feel the warmth of the other.

The Golden Woman removed that which held them to the mortal coil and Sky and Sea fell to the ground. Amidst the crying of their Angel whom they betrayed and the laughing of the Golden Woman, Sea asked for one thing. She wanted to feel Sky's warmth one last time.

It was a struggle, but when the two hands met and intertwined, it felt pleasant. It would be the last time that they would see each other. The warmth was fading and so were they. As their hands broke their connection, no longer could feel anything but the cold hand of death. It was here and they would be taken. Sky and Sea were warm no longer.

Owari


End file.
